


Strand by Strand

by runningscissors



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Eclipse, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningscissors/pseuds/runningscissors
Summary: "He grows his hair because he loves her. She won’t listen to him when he says it. She just throws it back. But she can’t throw this back."
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Strand by Strand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for theair-thesun @ livejournal in 2011.

He knows it’s stupid. He knows that really in the grand scheme of things; it won’t make a difference. But he can’t help but hope Bella notices and sees what he’s trying so desperately to tell her. He could scream it at her. Could say it in a million altered tones every time she comes to see him, but it wouldn’t change a thing.

He could breathe it into her skin every time she takes shelter in his embrace, with her small arms around him so tight.

She’d never notice. She wouldn’t care to. It’s what Bella does best – she ignores it.

So he grows out his hair. Every single inch, another moment he lives in anticipation for Bella to finally see what’s been there in front of her all along. His hair, every strand from the root to the tip, represents the all-encompassing love that radiates through him at the thought, touch, sight, sound, the mere fucking existence of her.

He told her he would fight, and he will. He’ll fight with all he has to bring her back to the girl he knows and loves. He’d found her disassembled on the ground. But he’d picked her up, studied her parts, and made her new. He had fixed her, and now it was her turn to fix him.

It’s her turn, because he’s bitter and tired, and feels himself slipping. The anger, the resentment, the harsh heat and unforgiving coolness is seeping into the last parts he has of the life he wants back.

He grows his hair because he loves her. She won’t listen to him when he says it. She just throws it back. But she can’t throw this back.

“Your hair’s getting long.” Her head tilts with a grin. “I like it.”

“I know.”

He knows it’s stupid. He knows that really in the grand scheme of things; it won’t make a difference. But when she absentmindedly runs her fingers through it and smiles softly, he knows all is not lost.


End file.
